DiNozzo Girl Scouting
by SemperFiNeverForget051909
Summary: “Really, I know a beautiful woman when I see one.” // Tony and Ziva play Tony's favorite "game" of spying/observing women because it's not always about flirting and bickering. This game just makes those two things even more exciting. Right? TIVA.
1. Year 1: The Name of the Game

**AN: Started on this a few days ago. An idea that came to me, and I just knew I had to make a fanfic of it. This is my take on what our two favorite agents do outside the office. Yes, I know a lot of fanfics say that they spend it at a bar after closing a case. Well, I put a twist to that. This multi-chaptered story chronicling the highlights of their lives outside of work together does not include any one else from the team. I focused on them and them alone. Think of it as a "date". Yep.**

**Summary: It's another game-aside from Cat and Mouse and Hide and Seek-- they play together and they won't stop playing it until he finds The One. A story of how they spend their free time together, which involves spying, observing and whatever floats Ziva's boat.**

**Disclaimers: I wish I owned Shane Brennan's brain. :| Thankfully, I don't. So I don't own any of the characters. **

**

* * *

**"_Over there," Tony said to Ziva, referring to the woman sitting at the bar._

"_Hmm… Ziva studied the girl as closely as she could without needing to stand up and walk over to the girl in question._

"_So, what do you think?" Tony asked confidently._

"_Blonde, busty, long-legged. Hmmm." She stated._

"_What?"_

"_It is good enough." She added._

"_That's it? Only good?" He asked incredulously._

"_You could have picked someone better." She shrugged._

"_Yeah yeah…"_

"_But she is your type of girl, yes?" She smiled smugly._

"_How do you even know what my type of girl is?" He challenged._

"_Dossier, remember?" She answered casually._

"_Right. I forgot I was talking to a trained assassin / spy." He deadpanned, and they chuckled._

"_But really, you could have looked better."_

_Tony won't let his ego be scarred. "Really, I know a beautiful woman when I see one." _

"_Whatever you say, DiNozzo." She relented._

That was during the first year of their partnership; they year he introduced her to his game of "DiNozzo Girl-scouting". After work, they got a few drinks to celebrate having put another criminal in jail. And each night, they scanned the sea of people hanging out at the bar for women who would fit Tony's profile.

They got a lot of kicks from doing it. Not to sound like a perv, be he enjoyed observing the women who went in and out of the place—He was the Famous Anthony DiNozzo after all. He liked observing their mannerisms and how they carry themselves. Ziva gave out her opinions regarding the particular woman they're "profiling" and sometimes, she helped him look for another girl when the previous one didn't make the cut. They wrote their observations on a napkin and when they read t later they always ended up laughing their asses out loud (the excessive laughing almost made Tony spew the contents of his stomach one time) until it was time to leave the bar.

On the way back to her place, she always teased him that he should have gone up to that woman and asked for her number.

"I was supposed to do that but I forgot." was always his reply. Other times, he said that the woman leaves even before he could get up from his seat.

They just laughed again until they've reached her apartment and bid each other goodnight.

He frequently thought that this 'scouting' thing they do is as fun as the movie nights they have. He enjoyed it, she enjoyed it.

But then, it kinda got old.

* * *

**There'd be 2 or 3 more chapters after this. Should I continue? Just sound off in the Reviews page. :)**

**I'd be throwing in flirting, banter, awkwardness, and the occasional inner battle of "should I tell him/her or not" in the following 2 or 3 chapters. Should I continue? Just sound off in the reviews page. :) :)  
**


	2. Year 2: Quitting the Game

**AN: Sorry for the long delay. Anyway, here's the second chapter where I put the spotlight on Ziva. **

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimers: Hi, honey! How's my dog?**

**

* * *

****Previously On DiNozzo Girl Scouting:**

_He frequently thought that this 'scouting' thing they do is as fun as the movie nights they have. He enjoyed it, she enjoyed it._

_But then, it also got old._

_

* * *

_

The Number One Factor was, of course, his undercover assignment. Suddenly, Tony stopped treating Ziva for drinks. Since the start of his mission, she expected for a jolly "want to grab a drink?" from him, but got a "goodnight guys, I'll see you tomorrow" instead. She assumed that he decided to take a break from the drinks for a while. However, after weeks and weeks, she couldn't help it anymore, because it's been a long time since they played DiNozzo Girl Scouting.

So when she caught him relaxing in the break room during one of those times they were actually given a break, she asked.

"Hey, Tony." She greeted as she bought a chocolate bar from the vending machine.

"Oh, hi Ziva." He smiled at her, embarrassed as she took a seat beside him.

"So, how are you?" She continued.

"I'm good." He answered. Pause.

Then she ventured. "I have not heard from your girls for…quite some time now…" She took a small bite from the chocolate bar.

"Well, yeah…" He hesitated.

She chuckled. "I do not want to sound sill but…I was wondering when we would go 'scouting' again.

He stared down at his lap and let out a small smile. "That's not silly," he started and then his smile faltered when he continued. "But it probably won't be anytime soon."

"Oh." She felt a tad disappointed but it did not stop her. "Well, how about a movie night? It's been weeks since we had our last too."

"Uh…" He hesitated and took a deep breath. "I'm not really sure if we still could….do that."

He regretted saying it out loud.

She opened her mouth as if to say something but thought better of it and bit her lower lip.

Awkward Silence.

He still can't bring himself to look at her. She fiddled with her necklace willing her eyes not to look at him. Thankfully, McGee walked into the room and told them that Gibbs wanted everyone at their desks working on the needed paperwork.

It was almost 9:00 pm. Clock out time. At 8:30, Tony dropped his file on Gibbs' desk, said his goodbyes and left.

Ziva's curiosity was starting to eat at her but she kept it under control until she completed her paperwork.

The only time she pondered things was when she was already lying in her bed, with the sheets wrapped comfortably around her.

She chalked Tony's recent behavior off to the possibility that he had finally found the one among the hundreds they 'profiled'. There's no need to wonder more, because he already started playing this game even before she started working in NCIS anyway. Plus, her theory made sense because….. He spent less time with her outside work nowadays, unlike before, when they were practically inseparable.

She conditioned herself that she will only contemplate whether Tony has already gone steady, and that _she will not delve into other matters._

But sometimes, especially when you're very tired, you're restraints aren't that strong, you just can't help yourself .

And, that was exactly how Ziva felt, with her _everything _screaming at her to just take a rest and snuggle further under the covers.

Suddenly she didn't feel tired anymore.

Yes, physically she was relaxed. But mentally? Emotionally?

Her mind and heart were working overdrive.

Let the inner battle begin.

Normally, the brain is the logical part of everyone. The heart is….logical, too. But it could sometimes be rendered illogical.

In Ziva's case, both her heart and mind were trained to be logical, at all times. Her brain almost never got illogical / irrational. She always did what she thought was best. Her heart, sometimes gets borderline irrational but then the mind would act before things got out of hand. She knew how to control things and it always got people asking why she couldn't let go and follow her heart for once but she always said that it's a part of the job unless she wanted to end her life.

So, if her heart and mind worked in sync, and if she conditioned herself _not to delve into other matters,_ then why, oh, why is this happening? Why was her heart…._not being her heart?_

Every time she thought what Tony's doing during the time he's not spending with her, her heart went all ballistic.

And what surprised her even more was that most of the time, her brain seemed to follow suit.

Until, she realized and surrendered to the fact that only Anthony DiNozzo could make her heart and brain malfunction at the same time and render both utterly useless.

* * *

She found out that she's been both right and wrong. Right, because he has indeed finally found The One (that's what she tells herself anyway). Wrong because she thought that The Girl was among the hundreds they observed.

Now, she just sat on the sidelines.

* * *

**AN: Pretty much a loooooooooooooooong ramble, huh? [Ducky moment?] **

**I promise I'd be posting another chapter tomorrow. **

**Review?**


End file.
